


A Friend In Need-Blaintany Drabble

by Angellove76



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angellove76/pseuds/Angellove76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine and Brittany became close after failed performance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Friend In Need-Blaintany Drabble

After everyone left the choir room after the disappointing performance in front of the entire school. Blaine came back inside after he called Kurt letting him know how the performance was. He felt better after talking to his boyfriend looking over seeing that the blond was still sitting there  
*She looked so sad * Blaine thought walking over sitting next to like did a few minutes ago. There was this silence that filled the room neither one said a word. He turned his head when he heard her clear her throat

‘Blaine warbler, thank you for sticking up for with Mr. Schue. I know that if Santana was here she would do the same thing that you did.’’ The blond said.  
‘’Brittany you don’t have to thank me I just that he shouldn’t yelled at you through. He knows that you’re going to tough time right now.’’ He said as he saw tears streaming down her cheeks. Blaine pulled her in to his lap letting her lay her head on his shoulder.

‘’Oh Brittany I know how much you miss Santana.’’ He said softly running his fingers through her hair as he let his other hand gently caress her stomach.  
“Blaine Warbler Do you miss your unicorn?’’ Brttany asks softly.

‘’Yes Brittany I miss Kurt so much even though he hasn’t been in New York long. I still miss him like crazy.’’ Blaine said as he lean his head against Brittany.  
‘’At least we got each other Blaine warbler.’’ Brittany said she tilt her head she kissed him on the cheek.

“That we do Brittany.’’ Blaine said with a smile on his face.

They looked into to each other eyes which seem like forever. Blaine lean in gently kiss Brittany lips he didn’t know what came over him. He felt the blond tense up a little but he felt her kissing him back. He ran his tongue against her bottom lip. She grants him entrance feeling their tongue moving against each other.  
Brittany moan softy she shifts so she was straddling Blaine’s lap wrapping her arms around his neck. The blond felt him pull her closer to his body. After air being an issue they broke the kiss looking into each other eyes. 

Blaine lean his forehead against Brittany’s. ‘’I don’t know what came over me Brittany just felt the need to kiss you.’’ He said 

‘’I want to kiss you to Blaine warbler you have nice lips and you’re a great kisser. Rachel was right your face does taste awesome.’’ The blond said.

 

‘’Uh thanks Brittany.’’ Blaine said blushing a little he knew that he would never live that down. 

‘’Kurt is very lucky that he get to kiss you a lot. I don’t think we should tell Kurt and Santana though.’’ Brittany said as she climbs out off Blaine’s lap.  
‘’I think you you’re right we don’t want hurt them for no reason.’’ Blaine said as she helped Brittany as she climb out of his lap. ‘’Let get out of here I think school is over anyways.’’ Blaine said as she nodded I agreement.

Blaine and Brittany walked out of the choir room head to the parking a lot. They got into their cars but little did they know each of them couldn’t get the other out of their minds. But they both knew that they could only be friends.

The End


End file.
